


Sixty Minute Huntress

by ruff_ethereal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Futanari Weiss Schnee, Premature Ejaculation, Switching, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Weapon-Themed Sex Metaphors Everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: Weiss and Ruby's weekly "intimate time" in their dorm runs into some serious trouble thanks to Weiss' hair trigger equipment cutting her dominating Ruby awkwardly short. Ruby decides to switch roles with her and teach her how to keep from misfiring in the future.





	Sixty Minute Huntress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nagasawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagasawa/gifts).



> Please DO NOT take any of the advice here seriously, as neither I nor the characters portrayed here are qualified sex therapists. Every person’s sex life and preferences are wildly different from one another, and more importantly, this is a work of fiction meant to titillate and excite, than be a good source of advice of how to do the diddly doo, let alone a realistic one.
> 
> Weiss is a thirsty, dirty, kinky lesbian here; I really like the idea of her being the complete opposite of her default personality when she’s aroused enough, and that it doesn’t really take much to turn her on once you get past the initial hurdles.
> 
> Also, for those of you that are bothered by it: I write Ruby and Weiss as futas with balls/sacs/scrota. Apologies if that turns if you off.
> 
> Based on this art based on this post: https://ngswhidden.tumblr.com/post/177021762265/minute-manfuta-weiss-needs-to-take-a-lesson-3
> 
> Edit: I have made it more clear that they're switching.

“OUT! _OUT!”_ Weiss screamed, hauling Blake and Yang out of the room by their arms. “BOTH OF YOU: OUT, _NOW!”_

“Fuck, Weiss, can’t you make an exception for today?!” Yang whined, stumbling, half-asleep, and still in her pajamas. “Last night was _brutal!”_

“ _Please!”_ Blake groaned, her feet dragging along the floor. “I’ve barely gotten any sleep...!”

“I don’t care!” Weiss said as she neared the door. “You BOTH know the rules we _all_ agreed to, and I can show you right now in black and white that there _are no clauses_ which state that the terms could be modified in case you have unplanned, late night make-up classes!”

“I demand a renegotiation of the terms!” Yang cried.

“Afterwards,” Weiss said calmly as she let go of them, and threw the door open. “Now for the last time: **OUT!”** she shouted, dramatically pointing out towards the hall.

With resigned looks and hung heads, Blake and Yang marched out of their room.

_Wham!_

Weiss stood in front of the shut door with her hands on her hips, and when it seemed like neither Blake nor Yang were going to try to re-enter anytime soon, she locked the door and activated the special security measures with her scroll. Satisfied that there weren’t going to be any more interruptions, she shut her scroll, and turned around to the only other person in the room with her:

Ruby.

“Not going to lie, seeing you all pissed off like that was REALLY hot,” she said as sat at the foot of Weiss’ bed.

Weiss smiled. “I’m happy to hear that my anger hasn’t dampened your enthusiasm any,” she said as she walked over to her desk, and left her scroll there.

“Shall I go get the room and the rest of the necessities ready, Mistress?” Ruby asked, playfully emphasizing the last word.

“Absolutely, pet,” Weiss said sweetly. “And don’t you _dare_ look at porn or masturbate while I’m gone! I want the _only_ reasons you’re hard, horny, and cumming to be _me.”_

“As you wish, Mistress!” Ruby said, hopping off her bed, and to their closet.

“Good pet!” Weiss said, smiling at her before she headed into the bathroom.

After tossing her nightgown into the laundry basket, and a quick, vigorous scrub down of all the “key areas” of her body, Weiss stood in front of the mirror, running through a number of facial expressions, poses, and gestures. “Regal and commanding, that’s what you are right now, that’s what Ruby likes,” she said to herself. “She’s already started calling you Mistress and you’ve replied in turn, this roleplay has already started. Dust, she might be waiting just outside already, presenting herself...”

She paused for a moment, her cheeks rapidly burning bright, and hastened through the rest of her practice, before she elegantly strut out of the bathroom with a seductive yet _mildly_ intimidating smile on her face.

It disappeared as she saw the now naked Ruby sitting up in the center of her bed, her scroll in front of her face, and her legs spread with a _very_ clear, throbbing erection between them. Weiss face twisted into a ferocious scowl, her eyes burning with barely restrained fury, before her mouth turned up into a hard, straight line, the look in her eyes grew ice cold.

“Ruby…?” she said with a slight, but noticeable edge.

Ruby closed her scroll and laid it down by her side, smiling warmly at Weiss. “Hello again, Mistress!” she chirped. “Am I to serve you now...?”

“Yes—a _fter_ you explain to me why you broke my _first_ command so soon...” Weiss replied, narrowing her eyes at her.

“But I didn’t, Mistress!” Ruby said calmly, opening up and unlocking her scroll, and sliding it across her sheets.

Weiss picked it up, shot Ruby a quick, wary look, before she looked down at her scroll:

“ _Dust, I wish you were here right now~ <3”_ read the caption of a selfie that Weiss had taken in the class earlier that week, taken from underneath the desk, her skirt lifted to reveal the throbbing bulge in her panties.

“Is this actually against the rules, Mistress…?” Ruby asked, more curious than teasing.

Weiss coughed, her cheeks burning bright red as she quickly and firmly shut Ruby’s scroll, set it down on the floor, and nudged it underneath her bed with her foot. “We’ll discuss the matter LATER,” she said, before she locked eyes with Ruby. “For now: lay on your back, but keep those lovely legs of yours spread, pet”

Ruby nodded, and obeyed. “Is this alright, Mistress?” she asked as she turned her head up to look at Weiss, a look of mock bashfulness on her face as her hands rested by her collarbone and left all of her body exposed.

“ _Perfect_ _,”_ Weiss purred, grinning as she climbed onto her bed, knelt in the space between Ruby’s legs.

“What are you going to do to me, Mistress?” Ruby asked, her breaths slowly growing heated.

“For now, admiring you,” Weiss said, reaching out and putting her hands on Ruby’s legs, feeling those well-developed muscles. “It’s been _far_ too long since I’ve had a good, proper look at you naked, pet, and the leisure to truly savour the view, among _other_ pleasures...”

“As you wish, Mistress,” Ruby replied, smiling.

Weiss slowly slid her hands up and down Ruby’s legs, grinned as she moved them onto her inner thighs, brought them dangerously close to Ruby’s cock and pussy. Ruby saw, and let out a little squeak, her knees quivering, both organs starting to leak.

“My, my, _my...!”_ Weiss teased. “Already getting so excited from barely any foreplay at all—are you sure you’re going to last long once I start getting _serious?”_

“I will, _I_ _will!”_ Ruby cried. “I’m just _really_ backed up—haven’t jerked off all week, just for you, Mistress!”

Weiss chuckled as she lifted her hands off of Ruby’s legs. “Well then, I’ll make sure your self-control is rewarded by milking _every last drop_ of cum from your balls, pet…” she hummed, grinning as she put her hands on Ruby’s chest.

“Thank you, Mistress~” Ruby squealed, squirming and shivering as Weiss started to stroke her abs.

The banter was paused thereafter, replaced with soft moans, whimpers, and plenty of squeaks and gasps as Weiss caressed Ruby’s body, hands running along her rock-hard muscles, cupping and fondling her perky breasts, gently stroking her raven locks, her soft cheeks, her quivering lips.

“Look at me, pet,” Weiss whispered as she took her hands off of her and planted them by her sides.

Ruby obeyed, her eyes widening as she watched Weiss lay herself on top of her, pressed the underside of her cock against her stomach, slowly trapped it between their bodies. “Aahn~ Weiss…!” Ruby whined, her eyes squeezing shut as her cock jerked and throbbed against their bellies, leaking pre-cum all over their skin.

“Mistress,” Weiss hummed as she brought her face over Ruby’s, so close they could feel the other’s breath on their skin. “But fret not, pet, I’ll forgive this little slip-up of yours— _just this once...”_

Ruby’s eyes widened, she gulped, and nodded quickly.

The serious expression on Weiss’ face softened. “Check-in: your cock doing fine down there?” she whispered. “Want or need any lube? Am I being too strict and cold with my domming?

“No, no, I’m fine, unless you’re planning to tummy-grind till I cum, and you’re doing _really_ good, honest!” Ruby whispered back. “Totally feeling the ‘I own you’ vibes and I _love_ that.”

Weiss blushed. “Thank you, Ruby, I’m quite pleased to hear that,” she said. “I’m planning to make out with you for a while, will that be alright?”

“So long as I can lay my head down,” Ruby said. “I want to feel _owned_ , not my neck starting to hurt. Back at it?”

“10-4,” Weiss said, before she began to close the distance between their mouths, eyes locked on Ruby’s. Their lips met, Weiss coaxed her down to the bed, the two of them slowly closing their eyes as Ruby parted her lips, and Weiss slowly slipped her tongue inside her mouth.

Lewd, wet noises and muffled moans began to fill the room, broken only by heated gasps and deep breaths, whispered words of affection, sharp squeaks and mewls. Fifteen minutes later, Weiss pulled away, and pushed herself up to a sitting position, smiling as she looked down at Ruby squirming and shaking beneath her, saw the noticeable patch of sticky pre-cum on her abs, her twitching and leaking cock, the wet spot that had formed on the sheets between her legs.

“Ready for me to fuck you, pet?” she hummed.

“Yes, yes I am, Mistress!” Ruby whined. “Please, I need your cock _so badly...”_

“Then lay down on your side, pet,” Weiss said. “Your Mistress feels like taking you from behind today.”

With almost comical speed, Ruby re-positioned herself, resting her elbows and knees on the sheets as she looked at Weiss with a hopeful, pleading expression. Weiss felt the urge to smile and giggle, but at the sight of her glistening netherlips, however, it was replaced by _far_ less innocent impulses.

Weiss laid down behind Ruby, and guided her cock to her pussy; the confident, commanding expression on Weiss’ face on faltered as she felt her cockhead press up against it, alongside a most _undignified_ moan escaping her lips.

Ruby didn’t notice nor hear, though, for the much louder cry she made then. “Mistress...” she whimpered, heated breaths pouring out her lips, fresh arousal spilling out from her pussy.

“Lift your leg for me, pet,” Weiss said. Ruby obeyed, she reached around and planted her hand on the sheets by Ruby’s thigh, Ruby’s cock throbbing against her wrist.

“You ready?” Weiss asked, a slight tremble in her voice.

“Absolutely,” Ruby whispered back.

Weiss started to thrust, haphazardly sinking her cock deeper and deeper into Ruby’s hot, silky walls. “Do you like that, pet?” Weiss whispered as she slowly worked up to a steady rhythm.

“Yes...” Ruby whimpered, panting and sweating, fresh arousal leaking from her pussy.

“Dust, you are so _wet!”_ Weiss cried, her cock effortlessly sliding in and out of Ruby’s folds, shiny and slick with her need, more spilling out on her thigh.

“You’re just so _good_ , Mistress!” Ruby whined happily. “Your voice, your presence, your cock— _everything…~”_

Weiss blushed and bit her lip. She hilted herself inside of Ruby, her teeth sank in deeper as she heard Ruby cry out, felt her overfull sac pressed up right against her own. “Do you want to cum, pet…?” Weiss whispered as she stopped thrusting. “No—do you _need_ to cum? Your mistress to fuck you till you lose all control, make a huge mess of yourself and my sheets...?”

“Yes! _Yes! Yes, Mistress!”_ Ruby squealed. “Please, I’m so close…!”

She cried out again as Weiss resumed thrusting, panting as she sped up to a wild, frantic pace, Ruby felt herself coming closer and closer to an orgasm… until with a powerful shiver running down her body, Weiss suddenly, unexpectedly came first.

The heated passion disappeared in an instant, the two of them were suddenly silent and still, feeling Weiss’ cock rapidly growing soft, a meager load coating the insides of Ruby’s pussy, and slowly dribbling back out.

“Weiss… did you you cum already…?” Ruby asked as she looked over her shoulder.

“Ah...” Weiss sheepishly hung her head, and turned away. “Yes… _Dust,_ I am _so_ sorry, Ruby...”

Ruby sighed, before she gave Weiss a small smile. “It’s okay...”

Weiss pulled out of her, frowning as she looked down saw her cock limp, and _definitely_ out of commission for the moment. She sighed as she sat up, her head still hung as she muttered, “Please, forgive me, Ruby...”

“I said it’s okay, Weiss!” Ruby said as she sat up and faced Weiss. “Besides… now I can teach you how to do this better!”

Weiss blinked. “Wait, wha—AAAHH!” she screamed as she suddenly found herself laying on her back, her legs up in the air as Ruby held onto the backs of her knees, smiling down at her with her cock twitching and raring to go.

“Ruby, what are you doing?!” Weiss snapped.

“Like I said: teaching you how to do this better, hands-on style!” Ruby chirped. “You’re okay with that, right?”

Weiss sighed, and said, “Ruby, I don’t think giving me a hands-on demonstration with myself as the _submissive_ will help my _dominating_ skills any…”

Ruby frowned, her cock drooping significantly.

“… But I’ll humour the idea regardless!” Weiss added quickly. “If nothing else, I suppose it can help you cum yourself...” she muttered, eyes darting to the side.

“Yay! Thanks, Weiss!” Ruby chirped, her mood and her dick perking up immediately. “Oh, and one more thing: call me ‘Ms. Rose’ from here on out, since I’m going to be your teacher and all!”

Weiss paused, craned her neck up to shoot Ruby a look, before she internally sighed, and nodded. “As you wish, Ms. Rose…” she muttered. “Will you be on a last-name basis with myself too, ma’am?”

“Of course not, that’d just sound _weird!”_ Ruby said, chuckling. “Besides, this is a very _intimate_ kind of lesson, don’t you think…?” she purred, leaning down and looking at Weiss with a mischievous smile, her face framed by Weiss’ raised legs.

Weiss blushed and gulped. “Y-Yes, yes it is, Ru—I mean, Ms. Rose.”

“Are you ready to start our lessons, Weiss?” Ruby asked as she leaned back, the expression on her face growing warmer. “Still aroused enough for vaginal? Want some more foreplay to get back into the mood? Need a break to rehydrate, or readjust our positions?”

“I’m good on all three accounts, Ms. Rose, you can start whenever you please.”

Ruby nodded. “Wonderful! Now, onto your first lesson: you don’t need to do all the work yourself.

“As I’m sure you’re _well_ aware, plenty of smut and porn has been spreading the _hilariously_ wrong idea that all a man or a futa needs to do to make a woman cum is to stick their dick in their pussy, and thrust till she’s screaming their name and gushing everywhere, everything else just being the chocolate syrup and cream to the strawberries.

“ _But_ we both know that’s all bullshit, and like everything else about sex, it takes both parties cooperating to guarantee everyone has a good time! So in line with that: I want you to play with your breasts for me.”

“Yes, Ms. Rose,” Weiss said, putting her hands to her chest, and started to gently fondle and grope herself. “Is this alright, Ms. Rose, or should I be rougher…?” she asked, peering up at Ruby shyly.

“Oh, more than okay! Do what feels good for you, we’re going to be focusing on just your pleasure right now,” Ruby said as she moved her hips forward, and guided her cock into Weiss’ pussy. They both gasped as the head slipped in, Ruby smiled and continued, “Well, maybe more ‘prioritizing yours over mine,’ actually...”

“Are you really sure about that, Ms. Rose?” Weiss asked. “I _really_ won’t mind if you just fuck me and use me...”

“I’m sure, Weiss—though I will _definitely_ be taking that offer later,” Ruby replied. “Anyway, it’s time for lesson two: feel to take it slow.

“I’ll admit there’s a time and place for fast and furious fucking, like when you’ve got me pinned between the stacks, and it can be _amazing,”_ Ruby said as she slowly, gently sank her cock into Weiss’ pussy. “ _B_ _ut,_ when we’ve _definitely_ got no reason to hurry and time to spare, or you feel you’re getting a little _too_ excited to last as long as you want to, you should _definitely_ ask to turn down the heat, or shut it off altogether.”

“And if things are already super-heated, and you’ve reached a great momentum?” Weiss asked, her breath growing shallower, playing rougher with her breasts and her hardened nipples. “And if it feels like it’s going to be _really_ shitty to just stop right when you’re almost to an orgasm?”

“Then you should still ask to take a break, or suggest some other weapon you know you won’t end up misfiring, especially when you know the one you’re currently using has got a hair trigger,” Ruby replied, now sliding her cock in in and out, soft, lewd noises floating in the air. “What do you think is worse: the disappointment of thinking you’ve got a bullseye in the bag until the shot goes early or off-target? Or the disappointment of having to switch weapons, use something that may take more shots, needs extra equipment, or different tactics than you originally planned?

“Primary or sidearm, what’s important is that a weapon gets its job done, right?”

“I… I see your point,” Weiss muttered, her hands stopping. “I apologize again for earlier, Ms. Rose...”

Ruby chuckled as she slowed to a stop, too. “It’s all forgiven, Weiss—don’t feel bad about it, because I certainly don’t.” She leaned over and looked Weiss in her face. “You know why...?”

“Why...?” Weiss asked, blushing.

“Because not only are you willing to apologize and make up for your accident, you’re taking active steps to making sure it doesn’t happen again—and more to the point, I’m _really_ enjoying myself right now.”

“Y-You are…?” Weiss asked.

“Of course!” Ruby said, nodding. “How can I not? It makes me feel _good_ that you trust me enough to submit to me, to teach you hands-on like this, and that you’re _clearly_ liking this a lot, too...” she hummed, before she made a handful of quick, powerful thrusts.

Weiss gasped, her body rocking, her dick and sac bouncing about.

“Did you hear just how wet you are right now, Weiss?” Ruby hummed as she began to buck at a regular, steady rhythm. “Dust, it’s so friggin’ _hard_ sometimes to keep from fucking you silly when I know you can get wet this easily this quickly, just ramming my cock in and out of you as hard and as fast as I can, almost every inch of me in and out of you each thrust, zero friction and _all_ the pleasure…” she chuckled “… You’d _love_ for me to do that, wouldn’t you, Weiss...?”

“ _Yes…”_ Weiss moaned, shivering as she tilted her head back against her pillow, rubbed and pinched her sensitive nipples.

“Not going to happen _this_ time, though,” Ruby said, keeping her pace. “No, I think I’m going to take my sweet, sweet time giving you what you want… no complaints from you, Weiss?”

“N-No, none, do whatever you please to me, Ms. Rose,” Weiss muttered in between heated, shallow pants.

“Are you sure about that, Weiss?” Ruby teased, grinning. “You’ve wanted to fuck me even more badly than usual this week, haven’t you? Don’t even _try_ to deny it—I’ve got all those filthy, wonderful sexts you’ve sent me, and so many of them taken during _class_ , too!” she chuckled evilly. “Was it difficult for you, Weiss? Thinking about me all day long, getting so _hard_ and so _wet_ , making a mess in your seat and in your panties, hoping no one would notice how your mind _definitely_ wasn’t on the class…?”

“ _Yes…_ _s_ _o_ much…!” Weiss whined breathlessly.

“It was awkward for me, too, don’t you know?” Ruby hummed. “Had a mini-heart attack every time I heard my ringtone for you and someone could see what was on my scroll. And when I see it’s you being naughty again— _nngg,_ Dust _every time_ I had to struggle not to just pull my panties down and jerk off right there and then!

“I managed to last the whole week till today, though!” Ruby said as she hilted herself inside Weiss, making slow, short bucks as she leaned over her, and looked her right in her eyes. “And you want to know why…?” she whispered

Panting, sweating, pussy gushing all over Ruby’s cock, her thighs, and the sheets below, Weiss stammered, “W-Why…?”

“Because I wanted to save all my cum, just for you!” Ruby chirped, before with half lidded eyes, an evil smile on her lips, she whispered, “Do you want it, Weiss...?”

“Oh, FUCK—yes, _yes,_ YES!” Weiss screamed, her hands flying off her chest as she pushed herself up, looked at Ruby’s face with a desperate, _painfully_ horny expression. “Ms. Rose—Ruby, _please_ , I’ll do anything!”

“Then _you_ cum as hard as you want _me_ to, Weiss,” Ruby said as she calmly pulled out of Weiss, scooted back, and sat on the back of her legs. “Show me just how badly you want me…~”

Weiss stared at her for all of two seconds, before she fell back onto the bed with a loud “Thump!”, a hand was quickly back on her chest and toying with her hardened nubs, the other dove between her legs and onto her pussy.

Ruby grinned as she watched Weiss shiver and squirm, listened to her heated moans and her shallow, rapid pants, the sounds of her fingers pistoning in and out of her sopping wet folds, the sharp gasp for breath before she screamed:

“ _Ruuuubbbbyyyy…~!”_

Weiss’ toes curled before slammed her feet into her mattress, bucking her hips like mad, arousal gushing out of her pussy, all over her hand and the sheets! Her orgasm just seemed to go on and on, until about fifteen seconds later, it finally seemed to start to fade. Weiss gasped and coughed for breath, sweat pouring down every inch of her skin, shivering and shaking violently, her trembling hands moving to pleasure herself all over again...

“Woah, there, Weiss!” Ruby said as she reached out and gently grabbed her wrists, coaxing her arms to her sides. “I wanted you to have a _proper_ orgasm this time, not masturbate till you pass out! That was lesson number three, by the way!:

“If you feel you’re reaching your limit, and don’t want to detonate your payload just yet, switch to psychological tactics! Dirty talk, teasing, compliments, even some manipulation to get your partner to do the lion’s share of the work for their orgasm!”

Weiss glared at Ruby, too out of breath to even make indignant sounds.

“I was serious about giving you my cum, don’t worry!” Ruby said, smiling. “ _Later_ ,” she added as she crawled off the bed, and to the box of essentials.

Weiss continued to glare at her, before she laid her head back down on the bed, closed her eyes, and focused on taking deep breaths and letting them go slowly.

Ruby took some much needed swigs from her water bottle, before grabbing one of the rags and wiping down the sweat from her skin, plus most of the mess on her cock. Afterwards, she took some new cloths and Weiss’ bottle, and climbed back into bed.

“This is lesson number four,” Ruby said as she helped Weiss up to a sitting position, wiped the perspiration off her skin, before she pulled open the bottle’s cap. “Don’t forget to take a break to rehydrate and rest. Most people don’t have the stamina of porn stars, after all, and going too hard for too long might result in a _much_ earlier night than planned, and a _pretty_ bad morning after.

“I know this is all second nature at this point, but it never hurts to remind yourself of the basics, right?” she said as she held Weiss’ water bottle to her mouth.

Weiss made an affirmative grunt, before started taking sips of water.

“Am I finally going to get your cum, Ms. Rose, or are you going to keep teasing me some more…?” Weiss asked ten minutes later, as Ruby put away their water bottles and dumped the used rags in a laundry bag.

“Oh, you’re definitely going to get it and then some, I promise!” Ruby said, grabbing a fresh cloth before she climbed back into bed. “Lay back down, prop your head up with your pillow, and make some space for my knees by your sides, Weiss—it’s time for your last lesson!”

Weiss obeyed, blushing as she watched Ruby straddle her chest, hold her half-hard cock right to Weiss’ lips. “Lesson number five: don’t be ashamed to just focus on your own pleasure sometimes!” Ruby said as she dropped the cum rag nearby. “Sex doesn’t doesn’t always have to be about both parties getting to orgasm, and it can be _damn_ fun to just service someone, or be serviced yourself.

“And speaking of which… you still want to work for my cum, Weiss?” she asked, smiling down at her. “I’m pretty sure I can work up a _pretty_ sizable load just by jerking myself off.”

“I’m insulted you think you have to ask, Ms. Rose!” Weiss said playfully, before she turned her eyes to Ruby’s cock, grabbed onto her muscular thighs, and turned her head up to reach it. “Rewards are _always_ best when you know you put in the effort to get them...”

Ruby gasped as she felt Weiss take her cock into her mouth, moaned as her tongue started eagerly lapping at and swirling around the tip. “Oooh- _kay!_ You’ve got a good point there, Weiss...” she mumbled, cradling the back of her head in her hands, threading her fingers into her hair.

Ruby’s cock was back to full hardness in no time at all, and Weiss was all too happy to take it deeper in her mouth, bobbing up and down her length, lavishing it with hot, gooey spit with her tongue. She moaned and shivered as she tasted salty pre-cum leaking from Ruby’s slit, letting it stay for a few moments, before she hungrily gulped it down, lapped at cock to coax more out.

“Guh...” Ruby mummbled, a shiver running down her own back, before she said, “Check-in!”

_Pop!_

Weiss pulled out, sucking in a breath before she looked up at Ruby and asked, “Is there something wrong, Ms. Rose?”

Ruby looked down at Weiss, saw her lips glistening and drooling with pre-cum and spit. There was a slight pause before, before she said, “I know we’re doing lesson five and all, but I kinda _really_ want to fuck your face now! You don’t mind if I do, do you?”

“I don’t mind at all, Ms. Rose!” Weiss said, smiling, before her expression and tone suddenly turned impish. “So long as you last long enough to give me all that cum you promised me earlier...”

Ruby chuckled. “I don’t think that’ll be a problem at all, Weiss...” she said teasingly.

“Hmph, confident, aren’t you?” Weiss said with mock annoyance. “I take it you’re ready, Ms. Rose?”

Ruby readjusted her grip on Weiss’ head, combing through her hair with her fingers a few times, before she held them firmly, and said, “Ready.”

Weiss took a deep breath, and swallowed Ruby’s cock again, Ruby coaxing and pulling on her head to help work it in far deeper than earlier.

“Mmp...” Weiss grunted, stopping, and tapping Ruby’s left thigh twice.

Ruby stopped, shifted about in place, and angled herself differently. “Check?”

Double tap on her right thigh.

Weiss shifted about again. “Check?”

Weiss made a few slow, careful bobs, before she double-tapped Ruby’s left thigh.

They resumed and kept on going without incident from there, Ruby sinking every inch of her cock into Weiss’ mouth, her lips kissing Ruby’s crotch and her sac. Weiss moaned, her eyes fluttering, a shiver running down her spine as she felt Ruby’s cock throbbing inside of her, the tip leaking pre-cum right down into her throat, noisily sucking and drooling on it, until she double-tapped Ruby’s right thigh.

_Pop!_

Ruby pulled out, her cock covered thick and dripping with Weiss’ drool and pre-cum, Weiss coughed and gasped for breath, more of that gooey, bubbly mess spilling from her lips, pouring down her chin and onto her chest, her breath coming in hot, shallow pants.

“Check?” Ruby asked. She felt two taps on her left thigh, let Weiss suck in a few deep breaths, until she felt two taps on both thighs, and plunged her cock right back into Weiss’ mouth.

The facefucking started to grow faster, rougher, messier, lewd noises filling the air again: the sounds of Ruby thrusting in and out of Weiss’ mouth, bubbly drool and pre-cum spilling out from her lips and from Ruby’s cock, onto Weiss’ chest, her cheeks, Ruby’s sac; Ruby’s whimpers and heated whispers as she began to thrust and pull faster than Weiss’ could keep up; Weiss’ muffled moans and gurgling as all she could do was choke and gag on her cock, try to gulp down some of that gooey, bubbly mess and cough up the rest, her gasps for air each time Ruby pulled out.

_Pop!_

Ruby pulled out with a sharp gasp, her eyes hazy and her mouth fallen open in a pant, her completely-coated cock violently throbbing, leaking and dripping mess. She shivered and moaned as she heard Weiss coughing and gasping beneath her, felt her arms and hands shaking, nails digging so hard into her thighs it was only her aura that kept the skin from breaking.

Ruby sucked in a deep breath, and whispered, “Weiss…? You know what’s one more big reason I really love you…?”

“What…?” Weiss asked, panting, looking up at Ruby with her mouth wide open, fresh, bubbly drool and pre-cum pouring from her glistening lips.

“You change so much the moment you get horny,” Ruby replied. “Sure, you’re still Ms. Prim and Proper out in public, you yell at me for glomping and hugging you where other people can see, but once you get turned on, suddenly it’s open fire on the sexts, the teasing, and the wanting to find someplace even just semi-private!

“I’d call it a switch in firing modes, but honestly, this is _way_ beyond the difference between single-shot and full-auto!”

She moaned, before she continued, “Dust, I love it so much when that happens! It’s so much trouble dealing with it most of the time, but it’s all so worth it—and you know why, Weiss?” Ruby asked, looking down, and locking eyes with her.

Weiss’ voice quivered as she asked, “Why…?”

“Because I know that all these risks you take, when you’re usually so careful...” Ruby said as she guided her cock back into Weiss’ mouth.

Weiss sucked in a deep breath before she wrapped her lips around it once more.

“… How open and obvious you are about how you really feel, when you usually try to hide it...” Ruby whispered as she began to to thrust again, pulling Weiss’ head further down her shaft.

Weiss moaned and gurgled as she felt Ruby’s shaft sliding in and out of her mouth, spurting and leaking all over her tongue, straight down her throat.

“… All the things you ask me to do to you, and all the things you let me do to you…” Ruby mumbled as she switched to slow, powerful bucks, pulling two inches out of Weiss’ mouth before slamming them back all in, her sac slapping against her chin.

Weiss made a muffled gasp and squeal each time, eyes fluttering as bubbly, hot mess spurted and spilled out of her lips and around Ruby’s girth.

“… It’s all because you love and want me so much, and that turns me on… _so… much…!_ _”_ Ruby whimpered as she thrust one last time, closing her eyes as her whole body started cumming. “Weiss… I’m _cumming…!”_

Ruby’s cock shot a thick, generous load of cum straight down Weiss’ throat, she made a gurgling, choked squeal, squeezing her eyes shut as she frantically patted both of Ruby’s thighs. Ruby released her grip and Weiss pulled out, coughing and gasping, the rest of Ruby’s load splattering all over her face, two thick lines of cum all over her face and on her hair. She trembled as she closed her mouth, noisily, slowly gulped down the cum still in her mouth, before she let out a shaky, _satisfied_ sigh.

Ruby fell back, her eyes hazy, her messy cock limp, sweat pouring down her skin, her inner thighs soaked shiny with arousal from her pussy; she sucked in a deep breath, shakily pushed herself back up and looked at Weiss.

“Check…?” she mumbled.

Weiss raised a trembling hand and made a clumsy thumbs up, before she put it down, and the two of them laid where they were, both catching their breaths, Ruby enjoying her afterglow, Weiss the feeling of her hot cum dripping down her skin, the lingering taste in her mouth.

Eventually, both their scrolls started to whine and flash. Ruby reluctantly crawled out of bed and back to their essentials box, Weiss blindly groped about until she found the cum rag, used it to wipe off most of the spunk on her face, and especially the ones on her eyelids.

Ruby shotgunned an energy drink and shuddered, before grabbing their water bottles and sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Ready to get started on clean-up?” she asked as she handed Weiss hers.

Weiss sighed as she shakily sat up. “Well, it’s not like either of us really have much of a choice in the matter...” she mumbled as she took it.

The two of them rehydrated, wiped off some more of the mess off their bodies, before they stripped off Weiss’ sheets and pillow, carried it off with them to the bathroom alongside the laundry bag of rags.

“Did you enjoy your lessons today, Weiss?” Ruby asked as they walked.

“Absolutely,” Weiss replied. “Did you enjoy teaching me?”

Ruby chuckled. “Yes—I think you’ve still got plenty of the proof gumming up your hair, actually.”

Weiss smirked. “You better help me ensure I get it all out in the shower, pet,” she said with mock sternness.

“As you command, Mistress,” Ruby said playfuly.

They dumped all their dirty laundry into the basket, before they stepped into the bathtub together, turned the shower on to “Hot.” The two of them sighed happily as they felt water pouring down their skin and soaking their hair, washing away the sweat and fluids of earlier, dried or fresh.

“I love you, Weiss,” Ruby said as she wrapped her arms around Weiss, gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Weiss happily returned it, and whispered back, “I love you too, Ruby…”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who really hates how Ruby’s weapon obsession was all but abandoned after a few episodes? I do.
> 
> Guess who decided to give a 15 year old an inexplicably excellent grasp of dirty talk, above-average sexual technique, and numerous weapon-themed sex metaphors? I did.
> 
> Guess who’s super into futa and a whole lot of other EXCRUCIATINGLY kinky things but has never been that open about it in their smut? This writer.


End file.
